


Delícia de Páscoa

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Easter, Easter Eggs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Salacious, delicious
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumo: Remus ganha chocolate de Sirius na Páscoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delícia de Páscoa

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Paula Lírio  
> Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu só quis dar uns ovinhos de chocolate para eles...  
> Fic em resposta ao desafio de Páscoa do Potter Slash Fics 2006

 

– Sirius, o que é isso?

 

– Seu presente de Páscoa. – Ele sorriu, satisfeito, espalhando-se na cama. – Ovos de chocolate. Pensei que você fosse gostar. Você é louco por chocolate, Moony.

 

Remus observou seu presente com atenção.

 

– Oh, eu gostei. E posso... usufruir meu presente agora mesmo?

 

– Quando quiser, Moony. O presente é seu.

 

– Beleza. Com sua licença.

 

Remus subiu na cama, desfez o embrulho de presente e não se furtou a saborear o chocolate com grande gosto. Sirius observou-o atentamente, vendo-o lambuzar-se com gosto exagerado, suspirando alto. O animago adorou.

 

– Acabou?

 

– Pois é. Tem repeteco?

 

– Claro que tem. Sempre que você quiser, tenho ovos de chocolate para você, Moony.

 

– E eu posso ter também... essa barrona?

 

– Moony, como você é guloso.

 

– Chocolate, né? Eu não resisto.

 

– Tá, mas se você quiser a barra, vai ter que comer o recheio também.

 

– Eu adoro o recheio.

 

– E depois é a minha vez.

 

– Nem sabia que você gostava de ovos de chocolate.

 

– Moony, todo mundo gosta de ovos de chocolate. Nem precisa embrulhar para mim. Depois posso comer também?

 

– Claro, é Páscoa. Agora me passa o pincel e o chocolate para eu pintar esses ovinhos deliciosos.

 

Sirius recostou-se na cama e cruzou os dedos atrás da cabeça, suspirando, mas logo lembrou:

 

– Não esquece a barrona!

 

– Não tem problema. – Moony ergueu os olhos para ele e deu um sorriso dos mais safados. – Garanto que não esqueço. Vou desfrutar dela até sair o recheio, pode contar com isso.

 

 _"Páscoa é uma delícia"_ , pensou Sirius, enquanto Remus passava chocolate em seus deliciosos ovos de Páscoa.


End file.
